Request time with RWBY
by Kurogems1208
Summary: A bunch of Omakes around RWBY, as the answers for fan's requests.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own RWBY and any other materials, aside my OCs and my stories.**

 **Hello everyone! Another story activated! This time, it will serve as my answers for you guys who requested me to write some fun stuffs. Expect the story to give you hilarious moments in RWBY's daily life!**

* * *

Another day, another story.

Peace or War. Light or Dark. Time is essence, but only Fate will tell how the world runs its course.

Remnant has lived for thousands of years. Even after two Deities left, it still stood in the middle of the universe, while its habitants struggled to fight against the God's creation: The Creatures of Grimm.

Unknown to the major, the Grimm was led by one from their own kind: Salem, whose request was denied by the Gods she believed in. With hatred, and the betrayal of the person she loved the most, she released her wrath onto everything by spreading the Grimm around and letting them destroy with all they have.

Their objective, of course, got interrupted constantly. Human wouldn't just sit there and do nothing about it. They trained, created weapons to defend themselves, and used the gift the Gods have left in this world: Magic with the ancestors, but remembered as Aura and Semblance by the descendants. Overtime, they built their 'safe havens' around the planet, but both sides have suffered lost. The fight will continue, until one side fell: Humanity, or The Queen of Grimm with her forces.

* * *

But, between the fights, there's peace. A wonderful time for the human to enjoy life, to value what Gods have given them.

And this story, is all about that.

... "How was it?" Good enough. I'm not expecting this story being taken seriously. Thanks, Ozpin. "You're welcome."

* * *

"SO! How are we going to use him?"

"JUST BREAK THEIR LEGS WITH HIM!"

"*Eyebrow raised* None of us know how to use **a plushie** as a weapon."

Another usual day, with VERY UNUSUAL trio walking in the corridor of Beacon Academy. They consist of: leader of team RWBY, member of team JNPR, and leader of CFVY. Yep, very strange sight for three of them in the same picture.

Ruby: "How about we just let him do whatever he wants?"

The plushie waggles its tail excitedly, like a dog waiting for a chance to play.

Coco looks at the plushie again, just to confirm that's a plushie and nothing else. "Are you sure that's a harmless plushie? Well, not counting what we're about to do now."

Nora: "Don't worry! He's just like Zwei! With a bonus of no worry about feeding him!"

Ruby: "Like Nora said. Though, we did share for him if he wants to taste some of our food." Then, her Scroll rings up, and she answers: "Sir Monty?" "Team CRDL is near the Arena. And... unfortunately Velvet is heading right to them. Better be fast, girls."

Ruby thanks the new Combat Professor and ends the call, and Coco sighs: "At least we have a good reason to hit them. Come on girls, we have a little bunny in need of help here." The other girls salute, and they head to the 'rendezvous point'.

* * *

"Please, stop..." Velvet begs weakly, as her ear is being pulled by none other than Cardin.

"A freak like you shouldn't be here. In fact, you Faunus should never be existed!"

"We do nothing wrong..."

"Nothing? How about the Great War? Or your terrorist attacks?"

Around the corner, watching team CRDL humiliating the poor girl, is the fuming trio. The ONLY reason they didn't go in immediately, it's because they could get into troubles, even WITH the Headmaster and Professor Oum backing them up.

And that's where the plushie comes in.

Ruby prepares her Scroll and opens the recording app. Nora then puts the plushie down and whispers: "Come on boy, do your worst." It screeches quietly and starts running towards the bullies. Coco puts her sunglasses away: "Now we wait."

"Come on, hiss! Like the animalOW! What the hell?" Cardin immediately releases his grip on Velvet and reaches his hands to his back to pull out whatever is clinging on his shirt. After successfully prying it out of him, the bully turns back to see a very ugly creature: it is about Zwei's size with white as main color theme with blue lines running on its body's edge. It's standing on its strong hind legs, with its forelegs pointing to Cardin dangerously since there are massive scythe-like claws on the tips, and another pair on the back of its head. Combining with its sharp tusks and teeths, everyone could say that is a predator in nature, and even more dangerous than any other creatures they have met with its wings stationing on its back. Its eyes are focusing on its 'prey' as its teeth start clicking.

The bullies and the bunny stare at the thing, their legs shaking in fear. Then, with a loud screech, the thing leaps towards Cardin, pins him to the ground and starts its assault. Cardin tries to push it out of him so it won't bite off his face, but he can't stop its claws reaping through his uniform and shredding it into pieces. Once Cardin's teammates snap out of the stupefy because of his scream, they start pulling the creature out. Then, to their surprise, it leaps out of its current victim and, one-by-one, attacks the others as well, minus the girl. Said girl is too scared to do anything as she runs straight to the far corner (a little further from the trio) and hides herself there, while poking herself out often to see what's going on.

Meanwhile, Nora and Ruby are giggling madly at the scene before them, and Coco also has a satisfied smile on her face. "Serve them right. Now they would think twice when they want to bully anyone in the Academy."

Ruby: "Hey, how about we show it on Professor Port's class? He could give them a lesson about 'defending against Grimm with no weapons'."

Coco grins madly: "That's an idea I can get behind."

Then, taking a small moment of the creature stopping its attacks, the bullies start running away with pieces of what's left of their uniforms on them. Velvet crawls back to avoid the contact, and prays that she won't be found. Then, she looks out again and she is surprised when Coco walks to her. "Coco? Why are you here?"

Her leader, still having the grin, answers: "As a leader, I have a responsibility to help my teammates. Am I right?"

The bunny girl timidly nods, then looks behind her to see Nora hugging the creature in her arms, and Ruby with her Scroll in her hand. The Faunus backs away slowly, but then Coco pulls the girl to the duo. "Come on, let's say your thank to the little guy."

When Coco and Velvet return back, Ruby says enthusiastically: "We got everything we need!"

Coco: "Good job, girls." Then she picks up the creature and gives it to Velvet, who nearly screams in surprise. "Velvet, meet Zergling. Zergling, she's my teammate Velvet. Hope you two can get along."

The poor girl wants to run away, but when she looks the creature closely, she can't see the predator look on him anymore. Instead, it's breathing heavily while sticking its tongue out like a dog and waggling its tail. She then takes a risk and pats it... and feels the softness from it. Then, she rubs it head... "He feels... so soft..."

"Well, he's of silk, so it's expected." Receiving the blank stare from the bunny girl, Coco just laughs it off. "Yeah, you heard me right. He is a plushie, being made by one of Ruby's friend's friend. Somehow he made him so that he could spring up to life anytime it wants."

Blank to surprise, Velvet asks: "Can it be even possible?"

Nora and Ruby just laugh, and the later then answers: "Our friend likes to defy logic, and this is one of them. Our work is done here, let's return and let Kuro edit the video so that we can have a good laugh later!"

* * *

 **First Omake done!**

 **It's a request from Godly Assistant Kuro!, chapter 10. For a summary: Ruby receives a Zergling plushie that turns out to be alive. RWBY and JNPR have the idea to use him as a mean to scare team CRDL. The above Omake is the result.**

 **This story will be updated based on the requester, so it will be a bit slow. See you all in the next chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So it's Halloween soon. Let's take the request and turn it into a chapter!**

 **My first plan was to let team RWBY watch the original Halloween. However, I don't like watching horror films, alone, and nobody in my family likes doing so as well. AND my friends are busy, so...**

 **Enjoy the 'backup' plan I give to Ruby!**

* * *

October 29th, 20:00

Beacon Academy

"Team JNPR hasn't returned yet, sir?" Ruby asks worryingly.

"And we lost contact of them as well. They were last found in that town, but something has blocked all communication devices and cameras. Someone is there and they don't want anyone to find them out. I need your team to head in there and find out what's happening."

"Roger!"

...

October 30th, 14:00

Northwest to Vale

A village at the outskirt of the objective location. Inside a cafe

"It really meant business if Ozpin called for a Huntsman squad to assist you." Qrow gulps down his wine glass before continuing: "A serial killer running amok. Now that's something."

"It's not funny, dad." Ruby scowls. "I'm scared that team JNPR might have been into troubles. I need to get them out fast."

"Don't need to say twice. We're all ears." He then pulls out his Scroll and searches for the details of the killer. "Michael Myers, sent into a mental hospital after killing his sister during his childhood. Fifteen years later, he escaped there while leaving a massacre behind. His targets always have some sort of relationships with each other, no matter what. Friends, relatives, lovers, anything. And that's not counting the people that stood against him."

"I never heard about that killer. Why is this being kept in the dark?"

"It's not that it's kept in the dark. However, nobody could trace him down, since he could pop up at anywhere in Remnant, according to the survivors' witness." Pouring himself a glass of water this time, he then opens the picture of the killer and shows it to Ruby. "That's the guy we're looking for... at least, that's the latest updated image."

Ruby looks at it, to see a portrait of a masked man. "Wait... did I see this face before?"

"That's not the only mask. Thankfully, those marks are not real skin." That makes Ruby shiver in disgust. "Sorry. Okay, we will meet up at ten sharp at the town's gate. See you then, kid."

"Why do we have to go at that time? Can't we go sooner?" Ruby asks impatiently.

"We can't find the bastard in daytime. He would hide himself somewhere that nobody could find. Only when he attacks, could we intercept him."

* * *

October 30th, 22:00

Outside of the target town

"This gives me the creep." Blake comments, holding her sword tightly.

Grimm Bats are flying everywhere while screeching constantly, their sounds echoing in the air. The broken moon is directly above two teams' heads, giving out its small share of light, aside from Ruby and Summer's flashlights.

"A little creepy, but thrilling as well." Yang flicks her hair up. "Wonder how strong this guy is to be able to escape so many times."

"Don't let your guard down, Yang." Raven warns, as she pulls her sword out of the sheath. "It's not going to be like a walk in the park like you think."

"I have to agree with her." Taiyang is on Raven's side. "Girls, we will head to two locations. My team will get to the church in the middle of the town, while you girls check on the killer's old house. If any of us find anything, fire a flare so the others could rush to their location. Understand?"

"We get it!" Ruby salutes, followed by nods from the others.

"Good. And Ruby, please be careful." Qrow pats the girl's head to comfort her a bit, then leaves with his team.

...

October 30th, 22:30

The killer's house

"..." Ruby constantly glares at her back, feeling someone staring directly at her team. However, every time she turns back, the feeling disappears, and it returns the moment she looks forward. "Weiss, can you see him?"

"Even Blake can't do so." Preparing Fire Dust, Weiss powers Myrtenaster up. "It's not that he uses Semblance or so, but he hides the moment we turn back."

"And our Aura is not working as well. This is not good." Blake says, feeling defenseless without it.

After entering the town for a few minutes, team RWBY felt their Aura flicking up constantly, before shattering and not being able to replenish again. Something is putting a hold on their Aura, and they suspected it being related to the killer they're finding.

"Girls. The door's not locked." Carefully and slowly turning the knob, Yang was expecting it to not be able to open, but it's the opposite in this case. "Ruby?"

"Here." Holding Crescent Rose in gun mode, the leader stands back-to-back with her sister, while the Faunus and the Heiress stay on their three and nine.

Pushing the door open, which causes it to screech in a painful way to hear, Yang points her right weapon inside the house before walking in, followed quickly by her teammates. Weiss looks for a switch on the wall and flicks it, but nothing happens. "No electricity."

"I smell blood." Blake's enhanced sense kicks in. "Second floor."

"Alright. Blake, you go up first. We will follow later." The Faunus nods and slowly walks up the stairs, while the others do a quick search around the first floor for anything suspicious.

Yang goes into the kitchen and finds bloodstains on the floor, next to a bloodied knife lying on it. On the kitchen table, a Scroll is flashing a replay of sort. She picks it up and puts it in her pocket, then opens the cupboards to see nothing being unusual.

"We found nothing." Ruby walks into the kitchen, followed by Weiss. "You found something Yang?"

"Nothing as well. Aside from this bloodstain." The brawler points at the floor where a criminal must have committed.

"Let's head upstairs." The others agree with Ruby, as they follow her to walk to the stairs...

And see Blake opening another bedroom's door, as they could see the other rooms being searched already. The Faunus pushes the last one into the room, then screams horrifyingly and falls on the floor while pushing herself away from the door. Ruby immediately rushes to her and asks in concern: "What's wrong, Blake?"

Yang rushes to the two and looks around to check if there's any dangers, as Weiss looks into the room, then grimaces. "Ruby... bad news. We found our friends."

"...Bad news?" Ruby asks, fear filled in her voice.

Weiss immediately closes the door. "Sorry Ruby, we can't let you see them."

"..." Even though she wants to check, Ruby knows that the scene is truly terrible, and her teammates don't want her to look at it. She then puts her right hand on the door and whispers: "We will catch him and bring him to the light. I promise."

A glass breaking sound can be heard from another room, and Yang rushes to the noise to see a brick under the broken window. She carefully walks to it, and looks down to see the killer staring back at her for three seconds before walking away. She shouts back to her teammates: "I saw him! Quick, we need to catch him!"

Ruby hears it, but her focus returns back to Blake, who is still breathing heavily. "Blake... can you continue?"

"..." The Faunus doesn't respond, as she's covering her face with her hands, her body's shivering from the scene.

"We will follow when she calms down." Weiss says to Ruby.

"... Please, be safe." Ruby nods sadly, before following Yang down to the first floor.

...

October 30th, 22:45

Bus stop

"Mom disappeared?"

"My parents as well?"

Qrow understands why his daughter and niece are upset, but he needs to calm them down. "Look, they still have their weapons, so we can say that they're not going to die. And neither are your friends. However, we need to regroup with them as fast as possible."

"... Is your Aura still working?"

"Shattered the moment we entered this town. We can't use our Semblance as well, and yes, even mine despite that I couldn't control it."

Ruby: "Did you spot the killer?"

"A few times, but he vanished instantly leaving no traces every time."

Yang: "Could it be that his Semblance allows him to turn invisible?"

"We theorized that before, and even asked Ironwood to test the cloak device. However, other than the vision, we could still hear the footsteps clearly. If even your Faunus friend couldn't track him..."

Something moves behind the bushes, causing the Huntsman and Huntresses-in-training to point their weapons at the location. For a minute, nobody dares to move. Qrow slowly walks to the bush, and pokes his sword into it, then slashes the bush open... only to reveal Raven's sword sheath. his eyes widen in shock. "It can't be..."

Yang sees it as well, then looks around to see if her mother's anywhere in sight. She then asks Qrow: "You said that you haven't even reached the Church, right? Should we head there?"

Ruby agrees. "Maybe they're being held there?"

Qrow picks the sheath up and hangs it on his back, while his blade's ready in hand. "Alright. That's our next stop."

...

October 30th, 23:15

"Damn you! Break!" Ruby shouts, as she's slamming into the barrier with her Crescent Rose as hard as she could. "Yang! Dad! Mother! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

When they reached the Church, Ruby got separated from Qrow and Yang by some kind of barrier, which completely blocked the duo's way to go anywhere BUT the Church. The two eventually had to come in, while Ruby tried to find a way to regroup with them. After about ten minutes, gun sounds and sword clashing could be heard from inside, with Qrow and Yang screaming now and then. Abandoning the thought of finding another way, Ruby changed Crescent Rose into scythe mode and started hitting the barrier.

The result: There's not even a dent on it, and it's not helping that Crescent Rose is also starting to feel heavier in her hands.

"*pant* *pant* I wish I still had my Aura now..." Ruby complains. "What is this town anyway!?" Ruby screams, no longer taking this in a light way.

Footsteps appear behind her, and she immediately turns back and points Crescent Rose towards the location of the sound. She widens her eyes in shock and anger as she spots Michael Myers with a knife in his hand.

"You... you killed too many people..." Pulling the bolt to add a bullet into the barrel, Ruby growls. "You threatened my family... you killed my friends... and you did that RIGHT BEFORE MY BIRTHDAY!" Her silver eyes glow up dangerously. "I LOST THEM! AGAIN! BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

With no further words, Ruby pulls the trigger. The Fire Dust bullet fires through the air and hits Michael right at his chest, blasting him away while starting to cover his body with fire. Knowing that it's not done, Ruby rushes in with her scythe holding up, and once she's in range, she strikes the blade down on the burning body... only for Michael to raise his left hand up and block the blade right before it reaches his face. He then kicks her away with his superhuman strength, and casually stands up while the flame's still engulfing him. Ruby readies to strike again, and this time the killer uses his knife to reflect the attacks with slow but heavy strikes, that breaks all Ruby's momentum to send out multiple strikes at once.

Then, the killer kicks Ruby right at the barrier, then disappears, leaving only a small burn of his outfit on the floor. Hugging her stomach while grunting in pain, Ruby raises her scythe in front of her defensively, before turning back to the barrier, just in time for it to collapse as well. Staring in confusion, Ruby shakes her head and starts rushing into the Church, hoping to find her sister and father.

...

October 30th, 23:30

Church's Basement

"Ouch..." Ruby whines, as she feels the pain from the fall creeping to her brain. "Why would there be a bobby trap in a Church's doorstep? Thankfully there are no spikes..."

Standing up, she squints her eyes and looks around where she is. She finds a small lantern hanging on the wall with a lighter underneath it. She picks up the lighter and turns up the lantern. The room is now filled with light, and she could see a small table right behind her, with a door next to it. On the table, some sort of documents are laying on the surface, and Ruby starts looking through it. Turns out, they're reports of Michael Myers, about his first murder in his childhood with the victim being his sister, to the time he was sent into a mental hospital then transferred to a sanitarium, the time he escaped and followed the last of his family members and tried to kill them all before the doctor that followed him showed up and shot him but didn't confirm the kill. All of them are dated around forty years ago, but no one is able to catch Myers, and now he starts showing up again...

"And his first kill was the same day as my birthday..." Ruby grits her teeth. "How could a person like him exist? He's just like a Grimm... Like Cinder..." That woman... it might be possible that she's behind this, and the Queen of Grimm as well, otherwise why can't everyone find him or his hiding places?

Putting the documents down, she quietly opens the door, to reveal a dark corridor with multiple doors and intersections. She pokes her head over the bars of a few doors, to see only darkness and nothing else. The left and right turns only lead to the sewers on both sides, which smells so bad that Ruby has to raise her cloak up to cover her nose in disgust. She wants to bring the lantern with her, but it's stuck on the wall, so she has to rely on the light of her Scroll to see the way. the Scroll itself however is flicking as well despite not being broken, giving her shiver on the back.

Then, she reaches the end of the main corridor and faces herself against another wooden door, which is an old type and has a ring knocker on it. She puts her left hand on the ring and plans to pull the door open, only for it to slam right at her, making her fly backward and Crescent Rose leave her hands. Sensing danger, Ruby reaches to her weapon quickly, but when she manages to grab the handle, a foot steps on her arm, forcing her to open her hand in pain. The person then grabs her neck and lifts her up, suffocates her a bit as she punches the arm to try to make the person release her. To no avail, she's lifted up so that she could see the face of the other person, which is the mask that Michael Myers is wearing. The killer then punches her abdomen, knocking some air out of her and thus knocking her out as well. Now carrying her on his shoulder, Michael Myers brings her back to the surface, where something awaits for the Huntress' arrival.

...

October 30th, 23:59

Ruby opens her eyes, to find herself being tied up on a chair that faces towards the bema of the church. The only sound in the enormous structure is the sound of the giant grandfather clock, and herself trying to get out of the ropes. Thankfully, for some reasons, the ropes aren't tied tightly, so she manages to get out after a few seconds. The minute hand of the clock starts to move towards number twelve. Ruby looks around to find her weapon, and after ten seconds, she finds it laying next to the exit. Picking Crescent Rose up, she transforms it into Rifle Mode, and starts looking around slowly. Then, she sees movements from the bema, so she walks to the nave before heading slowly to the bema, where she now could see a few figures in darkness. She plans to shout up, when the minute hand strikes at number twelve.

October 31st, 00:00

"SURPRISE!" Suddenly, the whole Church lightens up, causing Ruby to cover her face with her left arm for a second, before lowering it down to see who just shout. To her utter disbelief, her own team, team JNPR who looks completely fine, and team STRQ are standing there, with banners in their hands. She then looks up to see a big 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUBY ROSE!' hanging across the massive window of the church, with balloons decorating all over the place.

"Wha...What?" She's baffled at the scene, as she couldn't form the right words for this. She turns left and right to see the creepy atmosphere is completely replaced with flowers and bright colors, and candles.

"Well that's for your previous years' demands." Ruby turns back to see Michael Myers who's waving his hands towards her casually, and Kuro sitting in the seat next to the killer.

"... WAIT! THAT'S YOUR IDEA?" Ruby manages to connect the dots, and shouts up in utter shock.

"Could have done so better, but meh." The other man just shrugs, causing Ruby to pout while folding Crescent Rose into storage mode.

"Chill out, sis." Yang walks to Ruby and gives her a bear hug, causing the younger girl to squirm in discomfort. "At least we're not in danger."

"Yeah sis..." Ruby rolls her eyes in annoyance. "So you all knew?"

"Actually no." Blake admits. "Only the professors and team JNPR knew. Even your parents didn't know until they reached the Church."

"Rough plans aside..." Kuro stands up, and the killer gives him the knife. "Thank you. We should..."

"Hold on." Ruby interrupts. "Is he a killer, or just the actor?"

"Why not both?" That earns Kuro glare from the leader of RWBY. "Jokes. He's a clone, so he won't harm you."

"Throw that gloomy mood away, Ruby!" Nora shouts. "It's your birthday now! Let's party until we can't stand!"

* * *

 **Second Omake done!**

 **So yeah, this is my response to that RWBY Chibi episode at the end. One of the reasons I used this plan to prank her.**

 **That's it for now. Let's wait for a new request, and hopefully someone wants some Christmas events. See you in the next Omakes!**


End file.
